Das Liebesdreieck
Diese Seite handelt von der Beziehung zwischen den drei Hauptfiguren von Vampire Knight: Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran und Zero Kiryu. Gliederung Yuki liebt Kaname und Zero auf unterschiedliche Weise und beide lieben sie, aber Yuki ist teilweise Kanames Schwester. Kaname und Zero haben einen fundamentalen Gegensatz zueinander, weil sie von Natur aus Erzfeinde sind. Kaname zeigt sich gelegentlich etwas eifersüchtig über Yukis Verbundenheit mit Zero vor Yuki. Zusammenfassung Yuki hat Kaname seit ihrer Kindheit geliebt, weil er ihre erste Erinnerung war, als er sie während eines Schneesturms vor einem Level-E-Vampir rettete. Als entdeckt wurde, dass sie eine reinblütige Vampirin war, wird auch offenbart, dass Kaname ihr älterer Bruder ist und dass sie sich verpflichtet hatten, einander zu heiraten, um wie ihre Eltern zu sein, die auch Geschwister waren. Derzeit ist sie seine Verlobte. Als Mensch hat sie sich in ihn verliebt und Zero erinnert sie ständig daran, dass sie nicht mit Kaname zusammen sein kann, weil Kaname ein reinblütiger Vampir ist. Sie hat auch eine starke Bindung zu Zero, was ihr hilft, ihre Angst vor dem Gebissen zu überwinden, damit sie ihm ihr eigenes Blut in Form einer "verbotenen Handlung" anbieten kann. Ihre Bindung ist so stark, dass Kaname ihn nicht tötet, in Sorge um Yukis Gefühle danach. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Shizuka fragt Zero Yuki, was er für sie bedeutet. Yuki hat keine Antwort für ihn und beantwortet seine Frage nie wirklich. Kaname gesteht bald darauf seine Liebe zu ihr und erklärt sich später bereit, Kanames Liebhaber zu werden, um Informationen über ihre Vergangenheit zu erhalten. Eines Nachts, als Zero in Yukis Zimmer geht, versucht sie plötzlich, Zero zu erwürgen (aufgrund ihrer Halluzinationen), und sie war schockiert, als Zero nicht darum bemüht war, ihren Händen zu entkommen, die ihn erwürgen. Sie sagt zu Zero, dass er das Opfer war, dass sie ihn nur benutzt hat, um sich in Bezug auf ihre verlorene Vergangenheit besser zu fühlen. Zero sagt ihr, dass derjenige, den sie braucht, Kaname ist, nicht er, aber warum klingt Yukis Argumentation so, als wäre er derjenige, den sie braucht. Kurz darauf verwandelt Kaname sie wieder in einen Vampir und enthüllt, dass er ihr älterer Bruder ist und sie mir ihm verlobt ist. Yuki und Kaname streiten sich darüber, ob sie während Ridos Angriff die Academy verlassen sollen oder nicht, und Yuki überredet Kaname, sie mit einem Kuss gehen zu lassen und verspricht, zu ihm zurückzukehren, wenn sie fertig ist. Zusammen mit Zero kämpfen sie und töten ihren Onkel Rido Kuran. Nach dem Tod von Rido erklärt Zero Yuki zu seiner Feindin, obwohl er zugibt, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hat. Als Kaname am Tatort eintrifft, lenkt Zero seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, sie bedrohen sich gegenseitig, bis Yuki zwischen ihnen rennt. Kaname gibt zu, dass er den Wunsch hat, Zero zu töten, kann es aber nicht ertragen, dass Yuki ihn hasst. Er geht weg und erzählt Yuki, dass sie weiß, wo sie hingehört. Yuki gesteht Zero, dass die alte Yuki, das er kennt, und das "neue sie" verschmelzen und dass ihr Geist von dem Wunsch erfüllt ist, nur Kanames Blut zu trinken. Zero gibt zu, dass es sein eigener Wunsch ist, nur Yukis Blut zu trinken und ihr Leben zu verschlingen. Er beißt sie und küsst sie dann zum ersten Mal. Während des Abschieds stellt Zero sicher, dass Yuki bereits frei von ihren Sorgen und Ängsten ist, und sagt dann, sie sollte mit dem Mann zusammen sein, der so lange wie sie leben wird. Wenn sie sich jemals wieder kreuzen, wird er sie töten. Yuki erklärt, dass sie für immer von ihm weglaufen wird, damit er weiterleben kann und sie sich trennen. Bevor sie mit Kaname aufbricht, erkennt sie die Gründe für seine Handlungen in den letzten vier Jahren und beschließt, einen Teil ihres Herzens, der mit Zero verbunden ist, wegzusperren. Danach weint Yuki über den Verlust von Zero und sagt tatsächlich, sie wolle nicht als Feindin getrennt werden. Außerdem sagt sie, dass sie "nicht die richtige Person für ihn war". Yuki kehrt zu Kaname in die Kuran-Villa zurück und er sagt ihr, dass er versteht, dass die Hälfte ihres Herzens Zero gehört und dass er damit einverstanden ist, da sie an seiner Seite ist. Yuki glaubt nicht, dass Kaname damit glücklich sein kann, drängt aber nicht auf das Thema. Während des einjährigen Zeitsprungs wird Yuki im Haus festgehalten, während sie mit ihrer Unfähigkeit umgeht, zu beißen und verzweifelt zu hungern. Yuki gibt schließlich zu, dass Zero auch in ihrem Herzen ist, so dass ihr Hunger/Durst nicht von Kaname allein gestillt werden kann. Yuki fragt dann, ob es in Ordnung ist, dass sie an Kanames Seite bleibt. Kaname ist einverstanden, da Yuki immer bei ihm sein möchte. Er beeindruckt sie, dass er nicht ohne sie sein kann und würde lieber sterben, was Yuki zustimmte und sagte, dass sie ihm gegenüber genauso empfindet. Yuki entschuldigt sich später für das, was sie gesagt hat und dass sie ihren Weg klar sehen kann. Vor dem Ball drückt Kaname ein wenig Eifersucht darüber aus, dass Yuki Zero vertraut, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, aber Yuki kann sich gut mit Zero treffen. Während des Balls versucht Yuki, einen Kampf zwischen Zero und Sara über Yori zu stoppen. Zero schlägt auf sie ein und nimmt Yori mit, bevor sie mit beiden viel sprechen kann. Später am Abend findet Yuki Zero und Kaien, die über der Leiche eines toten Jägermädchens stehen. Als Zero versucht, sie auszuschalten, erklärt sie fest, dass sie den Täter finden wird, bevor Kaname sie unterbricht und nach Hause schickt. Galerie 401733.jpg 175013.jpg 175009.jpg 67608 438453567863 298262522863 5393174 7265126 n.jpg 6708.jpg 110.jpg 676886.jpg Vampire knight under sakura by epsilon86-1-389499c8a.jpg 275788.jpg 676906.jpg Vampire-Knight-Wallpapers-045.jpg 655342c43a2a6095d0006064.jpg trio-686945d38.jpg VampireK.jpg 774910.jpg Kategorie:Beziehungen